Two Days
by VanillaStrawberry
Summary: They have two days to live. How many times can they get laid? Does Ryou really like cows? Wait and see.


Two Days   
  
Prologue  
  
Virgins  
  
By VanillaStrawberry  
  
Disclaimer: Vanilla and I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I sure wish I did!  
  
This chapter was written by Vanilla, while STrawberry sat around and did an interpretive dance to Moon and Sunrise by BoA. Good song. Weeela!  
  
And tyou know what? Bakura is mine! Grr! Get offa him V! GRRRRRRRRR!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Oh my God!" Ryou Bakura jumped out of his fluffy chair, screaming at the top of his lungs, "We only have two days to live?!!!" He tugged on his snow white hair, tearing out as many strands as he could bear, which turned out to be about 4.  
  
"Ryou! Calm down!" Yugi stood up as well, even though he came to Ryou's waist, "We don't want other people to know!"  
  
The pair's yamis, Yami and Bakura, were seated next to each other, obviously not happy. Bakura spoke first, "I say we use ancient magic and save our own lives."  
  
"But what about our friends?" Yugi, ever the innocent one, "They won't die too, will they?"  
  
"Of course they will," Bakura said, "But that doesn't matter."  
  
Yugi's big eyes watered, and Yami gasped and rushed over to his aibou, "Don't cry, aibou, don't cry." He did his best to sound comforting," Don't effing cry!" Once Yugi started crying, it couldn't be stopped, and with eyes that big that was a lot of freakin water.  
  
Ryou was next, "Hey, how do we know that the world really is going to blow up?" He said, suspicion in his eyes, looking at his yami carefully.  
  
Both yamis froze, before speaking in unison, "Um...our...ancient Egyptian magic tells us!"  
  
The albino seemed satisfied with that, "Okay!"  
  
"I don't wanna die a virgin!" Yugi proclaimed through his tears. Ryou, Bakura, and Yami stopped and starred. ( O.o )  
  
"Aibou? What the hell was that!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? What have I told you about going through my pornos!?" *insert more 0.o's here*  
  
"Yami, you don't watch pornos, do you?" Ryou asked, starring at Bakura.  
  
"'Course not, dumb Hikari. Only people in self-denial do that because they can't get laid." Bakura said, shaking his, casting a mock-symapthy look towards Yami. Yami looked back at him.  
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean?!?!?!?!?! I CAN TOO GET LAID!!!!!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"Hikari's don't count." Yugi made a choking sound.  
  
"Um...Yami, what does laid mean?"   
  
"Apparently you have haven't watched enough porn, my dear Aibou. But, enough of this invertabrae. I challenge you, Yami Bakura, to a contest!"   
  
"Oh god, not another duel." Bakura said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Not that kind of challenge. This time, it is a contest to see who can get laid the most." Bakura smirked that sexy smirk *Orgasm*.  
  
"I accept your challenge!" Ryou looked at Bakura.  
  
"You aren't serious, are you?" Bakura snorted.  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Now, Bakura, no cheating and paying the next person you see." Bakura stopped in mid-motion, passing the money to Yugi.   
  
"What, why not?" Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Cause those are the rules!"  
  
"Why do you get to make up the rules? I wanna make one up then! You have to sleep with only guys!"   
  
"Yaoi! I love Yaoi! I should tell everyone about this contest! Can Hikari's compete?" Ryou asked, coming VERY close to Bakura.  
  
"Oh kami, what is wrong with you? Are you gay?" Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I like cows. Not in a 'Wow, you are so cute, lookie cow, it's a pig!' But like, screw me Cow." Bakura blinked.  
  
"Ryou, you can't!! Your kids will be hybrids!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I only like boy cows."  
  
  
  
"MY HIKARI IS A FAG WHO LIKES COWS!!!" Ryou sighed.  
  
"I was joking." Everyone blinked.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"Alrighty then, we'll go get started. Bur first, let's tell everyone!!!!" Ryou runs out of the room, grabbing the telephone. You could here him down the hall, telling Malik.  
  
"No, No, You can't screw the keyboard. Yes, humans only.Two days, then we all die, so get a move on. Marik already said that? Alright!! Bye Malik!" After he had called everyone they ever met, at least all the guys, Ryou rushed out the door.   
  
"Hey, that's cheating, Ryou's getting a head start!!!!" Bakura said, running after him.  
  
"Bakura!!!!! Where are you going?!?!?!" Yami said, trying to catch up. Yugi was left in a pile of bust bunnies that the others had convieniently kicked up.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting."  
  
~~~*~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Ha!! Finished!! Vanila is here. Just to verify, Ryou was being sarcastic about the cows. He really doesn't go that way, the cows I mean. Is he a little curvy? You have to wait to find out, though, Strawberry says 'You bet!'. 


End file.
